Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery
*Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Official Graphics Concept Art weiss old concept full portrait.png|Full portrait of Weiss with a beauty mark instead of a scar. weiss_by_einlee-d7kbv2n.jpg|Full portrait of Weiss with Myrtenaster's design cleaned up. Weiss Schnee - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Weiss. Weiss Schnee - Sketches2.jpg|Art of Weiss' full outfit and hairstyle. rwby_portraits_by_einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits. Weiss Timeskip.png|Weiss Schnee timeskip concept art, first shown at RTX 2016. RWBY4-weiss.png|Weiss' timeskip outfit full portrait Official Designs WhiteSil.png|Weiss' Silhouette. WeissReveal.png|Official design reveal. TeamRWBY.png|Weiss, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. WeissCredits001.png|Weiss' silhouette during the ending credits of "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2". weiss valentine.jpg|Weiss' Valentine's Day card. weiss_snowpea_by_montyoum-d7zps2y.jpg|"Weiss SnowPea" from Monty's Deviant Art. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook. Bg character02.png|Weiss' original profile picture on the RWBY Japan website Team rwby chalk.png|Official Team RWBY artwork, from Rooster Teeth's Instagram. Weiss Chibi.jpg|Weiss' official chibi design, as seen on Rooster Teeth's Instagram. Weiss Portrait.png|Japanese Portrait for Volume 2 and 3 emoji-weiss.png|Weiss emoji from the Rooster Teeth site rwby jp weiss profile.png|Weiss' volume 3 profile picture on the RWBY Japan website Official Posters Rwby vol3 poster.png|Weiss on the Volume 3 poster. RWBY4-poster-journeycomplete.jpg|Weiss in the Volume 4 Poster. RWBY Grimm Eclipse Art.png|Weiss on the Grimm Eclipse poster Rwby japan dub poster.png Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover limited ed.png|DVD/Blu-ray cover for Limited Edition theatrical release of Volume 1 Japanese dub. Illustrated by Kuma. Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 1 Japanese dub DVD/Blu-ray cover. 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Rwby vol2 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 2 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Promotional Material Rwb reveal.png|A promotional for the "Yellow" Trailer. RTX Ruby Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Weiss. Store Slideshow 1.jpg Store Slideshow 2.jpg Store Slideshow 3.jpg WeissAdvertising.png Rwby vol1 japan dub billboard.jpg|A billboard in Japan for the Volume 1 theater release, using Monty's artwork. Rwby vol1 japan artwork2.png Rwby vol1 japan artwork.png Rwby vol2 japan artwork.jpg Rwby manga ad.jpg|Advertisement artwork for the RWBY manga, by Shirow Miwa. RWBY Chibi Countdown, 03.jpg|Promotional countdown of Weiss and Ruby Illustration countdown of RWBY Chibi Season 1 01 by Mojojoj.jpg|Promotional countdown of Weiss and her team Volume 4 promo weiss.jpg|Promotional material for Volume 4, featuring Weiss' timeskip outfit Vol4 facebook header.jpg|Facebook header promo for Volume 4 Vol4 promo facebook.png|A promotional image from Facebook CuFq7G4WcAAEuJG.jpg|Weiss in the upper part of Volume 4 Promo Poster, available at NYCC NYCC2k16 booth banner ruby weiss.jpg|Asset for a New York Comic Con banner from 2016 NYCC2k16 panel banner ruby weiss.jpg|Asset for a New York Comic Con banner from 2016 Illustration countdown of RWBY Volume 4 02 by Mojojoj.jpg|Volume 4 Promotional countdown of Weiss RWBY Chibi Season 2 Facebook header.jpg|Promotional image of RWBY Chibi Season 2 from Facebook CQ x RWBY Promo material.jpg|Weiss and her team, Pyrrha and Nora appear in Crusader Quest x RWBY collaboration Illustration countdown of RWBY Chibi Season 2 02 by Mojojoj.jpg|Season 2 Promotional countdown of Weiss RWBY Volume 1-3 The Beginning poster.jpg|''RWBY Volume 1-3 The Beginning'' poster Soundtrack Covers Red Like Roses Part II 600x600.jpg|Weiss on the cover of "Red Like Roses Part II". 00000079.jpg|Artwork for the Volume 2 soundtrack in Japan. Turnaround Models Rwby weiss turnaround by montyoum-d639uk5.gif|Full 3D Weiss model turnaround. Weiss Turnaround copy.png rwby weiss in pjs by bretmcnee-d6w4pb1.jpg|Weiss in PJ 3D Model. weiss snowpea turnaround.png|Weiss' Volume 2 "SnowPea" outfit turnaround. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00004.png|Training with Myrtenaster Vol1op storyboard 00005.png Vol1op storyboard 00006.png Vol1op storyboard 00029.png Vol1op storyboard 00030.png DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV1MoreFromRoosterTeeth.png|Volume 1 "More from Rooster Teeth" menu RWBYV2Trailers.png|Volume 2 trailers menu Merchandise weiss emblem.png Weissart800.png|Weiss silhouette design from the "White" Trailer shirt RWBY_Pocket_800_Art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' pocket shirt design WeissFigure.jpg|Weiss figurine by McFarlane Toys Weiss_Action_Figure.png|Weiss figurine by Threezero plush_weiss_large.jpg|Weiss plush RWBY_Weiss_1.jpg|Weiss chibi plush Weiss card.png|Weiss from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray set.png|Volume 1 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray set with Limited Edition copy Rwby jpn dub volume 2 set.png|RWBY volume 2 Japanese dub set RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster.jpg|Weiss on RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster RWBY Vol 4 The marvelous Seven Poster.jpg|Weiss on RWBY Vol 4 The Marvelous Seven Poster RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook Volume 1 RWBY Volume 1 Official Japanese Fan Book Revised Edition.jpg Weiss, Blake (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration, Toi8).jpg|Illustration of Weiss and Blake by Toi8 Ruby, Weiss (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Shimazaki Maki).jpg|Illustration of Weiss and Ruby by Shimazaki Maki Ruby, Weiss (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Yoshitoshi Abe).jpg|Illustration of Weiss and Ruby by Yoshitoshi Abe Weiss (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration, Wada Arco).jpg|Illustration of Weiss by Wada Arco (Fate/EXTRA/CCC character designer) Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Yokarura).jpg|Weiss and her team Illustration by Yokarura Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Nidy-2D-).jpg|Weiss and her team Illustration by Nidy-2D- Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Kei Toume).jpg|Weiss and her team Illustration by Matayosi Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Hajime Ueda).jpg|Weiss and her team Illustration by Hajime Ueda Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Miggy).jpg|Weiss and her team Illustration by Miggy Ruby, Weiss (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration, Miggy).jpg|Illustration of Weiss and Ruby by Miggy Twitter Montylatenightcreation.jpg|When Monty doesn't sleep... White castle diner.png|White Castle Diner weiss photo.png|Ready to go to Beacon! WeissLuggage.png|Some of Weiss' luggage. RubyWithWeiss.jpg|"Gettin' reeaal tired of your nonsense, Ruby" BDZpjzTCYAEvGxR.jpg|Weiss drawn by Miles RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. Weiss so serious?.png|"You wanna know how I got this scar?" weiss placeholder sword.png|Stabby stab stab Origina Weiss Doodle.jpg|Monty's original doodle blake merging accident.png|"More fun accidents merging scenes" weiss leaning production.png weiss hand spring.png Yang weiss blake fun w merging.png|"Fun when merging scenes" WeissSoSerious2.png|Weiss so serious? Preview of RWBY manga volume 1 from Miwa Twitter.jpg|Bonus art of the RWBY manga Preview of RWBY manga 02.jpg|Bonus art of the RWBY manga Preview of RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 2.jpg|Preview of RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror. Miscellaneous weiss rtrecap.png|Weiss in the Animated RT Recap. ProductionDiary2 07660.png|Weiss in the Volume 2 Production Diary #2. ProductionDiary3_09175.png|Weiss in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3. v3 advertisement screenshot.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles v3 advertisement screenshot2.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles Volume 3 Sneak Peek V3 preview23.png|I've got your back... V3 preview24.png|But we're still not best friends Manga Volume Covers RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Volume 2.jpg|Weiss on the cover of Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror. Covers Manga 3 Cover.jpg|Weiss on the cover of Chapter 3 Manga 4 Cover.jpg|Weiss on the cover of Chapter 4 Manga 12 Cover.jpg|Weiss on the cover of Chapter 12 Chapters Manga 1 Weiss.png|Weiss in the manga Manga 1 Team RWBY.png|Team RWBY in the manga Manga 1 Velvet.png|Team RWBY in the Beacon food hall Manga 2 RWBY beside Ruby are annoyed by Cardin.jpg Manga 2 Glynda arrival.jpg Manga 3 Weiss as a child.jpg|Weiss as a child Manga 3 Weiss's past.jpg Manga 3 Giant Armor.jpg|Weiss vs Giant Armor Manga 3 Weiss' Glyphs.jpg Manga 4 Weiss gain a scar.jpg Manga 4 Myrtenaster 2.jpg Manga 4 Giant Armor bounded by Weiss.jpg|Weiss prepares the final blow. Manga 4 Weiss defeats the Giant Armor.jpg|Weiss defeats the Giant Armor Manga 4 Weiss's resolve.jpg|Just before her concert Manga 10, RWBY shocked that JNPR went ahead on the mission.jpg Manga 12, team RWBY arrive to help JNPR.jpg Manga 13, Ruby and Weiss.jpg Manga 13, Ruby instinct of rare weapon.jpg Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Manga 14, Team RWBY final strike.jpg Manga 15, Ruby rejoining her team.jpg Tribute arts Tribute art of Ruby Rose for RWBY Manga Anthology by cyonko dhc.jpg|Tribute art release of Weiss Schnee and her team for RWBY Manga Anthology by cyonko dhc Tribute art release of Ruby Rose for RWBY Manga Anthology Red Like Roses by moaiMsama.jpg|Tribute art release of Weiss Schnee and her team for Vol. 1 Red Like Roses by moaiMsama Screenshots - Trailers "White" Trailer 1002 White Trailer 0496.png|Introduction of Weiss Schnee White trailer raise myrtenaster.png|Has no scar on her eye at the beginning 1002 White Trailer 2192.png|Getting ready to dodge the second attack 1002 White Trailer 2261.png|Good view of face just before getting hit by the Giant Armor's sword white trailer cast glyph.png|Casts her first glyph AirstepReplacement.png|Using a glyph in mid-air white trailer skate.png|Turning on one foot after sliding across the floor 1002 White Trailer 2863.png|Charging up a glyph white trailer spin.png|No scar can be seen as she twirls to slash the Giant Armor white trailer about to be hit.png|Her face right before the Giant Armor punches her white trailer moon comes out.png|Clouds part from the moon above white trailer weiss in shadow.png|Stands alone in shadows white trailer weiss in shadow2.png|The moonlight begins shining down on her white trailer weiss bleeds.png|Bleeding from her wound 1002 White Trailer 3877.png|En garde 1002 White Trailer 4111.png|Myrtenaster: Red 1002 White Trailer 4208.png|Myrtenaster: Light Blue 1002 White Trailer 4362.png|Myrtenaster: Yellow 1002 White Trailer 4418.png|Separates the knight from its sword 1002 White Trailer 4541.png|Casts a large glyph 1002 White Trailer 4711.png|Activating the trap 1002 White Trailer 4832.png|Firing off Dust 1002 White Trailer 5001.png|Performing the decisive blow 1002 White Trailer 5070.png|Myrtenaster: White wtrailer eye reflection.png|The closeup of Weiss' eye as she finishes off the Giant Armor. wtrailer strike.png|The moment that Weiss lands the finishing blow. 1002 White Trailer 6064.png|Curtseys for the audience. Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png|Council of war in the dorm room V2t 9.png|Tall, blond and scraggly still can't get the hint! V2t 12.png|They are still only children... V2t 42.png|Weiss Schnee RIP? V2t 45.png|Ready or not... Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png V3trailer 1.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0892.png|Who is this guy? 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1464.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1784.png|Objection! 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1902.png|What are you doing? Volume 4 Character Short V4 C0 00077.png Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR_Aura_17.png|Weiss in RWBY: World of Remnant Huntsmen WORHuntsmen 00007.png WORHuntsmen 00008.png Cross Continental Transmit System WoR7_00019.png|Weiss uses a CCT computer Schnee Dust Company Wor sdc 00022.png Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots RWBY-GE 08.png RWBY-GE 07.png RWBY-GE 06.png RWBY-GE 05.png RWBY-GE 04.png RWBY-GE 03.png RWBY-GE 02.png RWBY GE Upd Weiss.png RWBY GE Upd Forever Fall W.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Steam Greenlight Trailer Ge steam greenlight trailer weiss1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer weiss2.png Ge steam greenlight trailer weiss3.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby2.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Steam Early Access Trailer RWBY GE Weiss.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00007.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00012.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Launch Trailer Ss f0539b63b31d58820aa4fc19f7233af78bb3b6d4.600x338.jpg Ss 59f3f45ca0cb3cdee678021235079e6a7c380524.600x338.jpg Ss 5a843e2947b8432afc8d5270b953a5d5c21c415a.600x338.jpg Ss 1649d7718ae1460558eedc8dd9b77738f1790f89.600x338.jpg ''Grimm Eclipse'' Downloadable Content RWBY GE DLC Team RWBY Beacon Academy Costume header.jpg|Team RWBY Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC Team RWBY Beacon Dance Costume header.jpg|Team RWBY Beacon Dance Costume header RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team RWBY Beacon Academy Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team RWBY Beacon Academy Costume RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team RWBY Beacon Dance Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team RWBY Beacon Dance Costume Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Category:Image Gallery Category:Weiss Schnee images